Gai and Lee's Evil Plans
by Vampy285
Summary: Neji and Tenten are close team mates. Now Gai and Lee try many stupid plans to get them to be more. NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"TENTEN! YOU ARE VERY LATE!" Lee screamed into the sleeping girl's ear.

Tenten jumped up and threw a kunai a Lee's head which he dodged easily. "TENTEN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" he yelled, wounded.

"SHUT UP!!!" She screamed at him. _'God he's loud...'_

"IT'S ELEVEN THIRTY! NEJI IS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE TRAINING GROUND!" He sang.

_Shiiiiiit! _

"Ok Lee, bye bye!" She shoved him out the door and locked it. Then she tied up her hair, got dressed and flew out the door.

* * *

Tenten ran as fast as she could towards the training ground. She felt ridiculously nervous. 

"I'm not scared of Neji...he's not scary, he's just really really...I don't know why I've got a crush on him...God I'm so-"

"Late."

Tenten spun round. Neji was standing right behind her.

"Oh hehe...hi Neji!"

"To make up for lost time, we shall train for ten hours today."

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"No. Now get ready." He disappeared.

Tenten looked around. Where the fuck did he go?

"Hakke Hasangeki!"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!_

* * *

_Nine hours later..._

"Hey Neji, pant, can we, pant, stop now?" Tenten gasped, clutching her side.

"No. We have one more hour to go."

_What's with him and training!!!_

"At least give me a break! I didn't eat breakfast, lunch _or_ dinner!!!"

"Is your stomach all you can think about?"

"Is training all you can think about?" She challenged.

"Yes."

"..."

"Get ready. Hakke-"

_'AAAAH! He's going to kill me!'_

"Souryuu Tensakai!" She yelled in panic, unrolling her scroll.

A rain of weapons fell down where Neji was standing. Tenten squinted through the dust. Where did he go?

Suddenly someone punched her from behind.

"Ow!" She fell to the ground, wincing.

"You let your guard down." Neji's voice came from above her.

"Ow...that hurt you freak!"

Neji knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you..."

"..."

* * *

_From somewhere in the trees_

"Gai-sensei look! It's Neji and Tenten!"

Gai peered through the foliage. Neji was kneeling over Tenten.

"Ah! That is beautiful! The Hyuuga genius and our youthful blossom!"

Suddenly they saw Neji get up and walk off, leaving Tenten lying in the grass.

"Hey! Get back here!" She yelled at him.

"Training's over." He called over his shoulder, and disappeared into the trees.

"Fucktard..." Tenten muttered.

Gai immediately put his hands over Lee's ears. "Do not let her words taint your youthfulness, my adorable Lee!"

"I didn't hear anything, Gai-sensei!"

"That's right!" Gai did his nice guy pose. "So now, we need to come up with a plan to get those two together, haha!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Tomorrow, we shall..."

Gai whispered his plan into Lee's ear. They both grinned evilly and rubbed their fingertips together.

* * *

_The next morning..._

_'Fuck I'm late again...' _Tenten ran faster. If she was too late, Neji would make her train till midnight.

She reached the training ground. Nobody was there. _'What the fuck! That bastard stood me up!'_

Suddenly a kunai came out of nowhere and pinned her to a tree. More and more came till her frame was outlined with kunais.

"WHAT THE HELL! STOP DOING THAT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Tenten roared. She tried to move her arms but they were pinned down too tightly.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND GET ME OFF THIS DAMN TREE NOW!!!" She yelled.

"Tenten." Neji landed in front of her.

_'God this is embarassing...pinned to a tree and Neji in front of me...' _

"Er...hi Neji. Nice weather we're having, huh?"

He gave her a look.

"How did you get pinned to a tree?"

"Oh er...funny story, hehe...I was playing around with my weapons and pinned myself to this tree, hahaha!"

"...and that is why were you yelling at the trees to get you down?"

_'Grr...leave me alone...'_

"Can you just get me off this tree?"

Neji smirked. "Do it yourself." He sat down a few feet away from her, watching.

"WHAT!"

"You got yourself there in the first place, right?"

_'Damn you Hyuuga Neji...'_

"If you get me off this tree...I'll...make you lunch."

"Not interested."

"I'll...do your laundry!"

"Not interested."

"I'll do anything you want!"

Neji looked interested. "Ok."

He got up and walked towards her, when more kunais came flying out of nowhere and pinned Neji to the same tree as Tenten.

Tenten had her back to the tree. Neji was facing the tree. And Tenten. And he was pressed against her very, very hard.

"Oh my God Neji I can't breathe." Tenten gasped. "Get off you're squashing me."

"I can't." Neji growled. Whoever did this was going to pay.

His lips were almost touching Tenten's. His hands were pressed against hers. Her legs were in between his.

"Well...this is awkward." Said Tenten uncomfortably.

"..."

* * *

_Somewhere not very far away..._

"The plan has succeeded, Gai-sensei!"

"Hahahaha, very good Lee. Now they have to stay like that until we save them."

"After a while."

"A very long while."

They both cackled evilly and went back to watching the two pinned to a tree.

* * *

"Neji, can you just pull really really hard!" 

"No, they're too deep..."

"Ugh..."

_'I can't believe I'm this close to Neji! It's almost like a dream come true! Except I can barely breathe...'_

_'Tenten smells good...' _Neji smirked.

"What are you smirking at, Hyuuga."

"Nothing."

"...ok so, what are we going to do! We're stuck!"

"I guess we wait till someone finds us like this."

_'Oooooh...maybe it'll be hours...' _Tenten blushed.

Neji saw this. "Embarassed?" His smirk grew wider.

_'Bastard.'_

"No. Just hot."

"Well get used to it."

"Damn you. You know, if you just got me off the tree when you saw me instead of wasting your time talking, we wouldn't be in this position!"

"Hn."

They stayed there in silence for a while. Neji could feel Tenten breathing from underneath him, her hair tickling his face.

Without knowing what he was doing, his hand began to close over Tenten's.

Tenten looked up at him, surprised. He let go.

"Getting my balance." He said smoothly.

"Oh..." She was disappointed.

Neji couldn't see her face very clearly. _'Is that disappointment or relief?'_

It started to rain.

"Great. Just great." Tenten growled angrily.

"..."

"Now we're gonna have to freeze out here! God I'm gonna die of hypothermia."

"No you're not, it's just drizzling."

"Heavy drizzle..."

"Complaining won't change anything."

"You're damn hair is sticking to my face."

"Lucky you."

"Neji!"

He laughed as Tenten tried to stamp on his foot.

"Dammit, the person who did this has really good aim."

"Agreed."

The rain dripped on them from the tree, soaking through their clothes. Tenten shivered. It was cold.

Neji felt her shiver and moved closer to her. She didn't complain.

Suddenly they heaerd footsteps. Someone was approaching.

"Neji! Hiashi sama is look- Neji! What are you doing to Tenten!!!" Naruto gasped. "My eyes! They're burning!"

"..."

"..."

"Naruto, we're not doing anything. Someone stuck us here." Tenten sighed.

"Oh, really?" Naruto removed his hand from his eye. "Phew! Cos I thought you guys were do-"

"SHUT UP!" Tenten roared. "JUST GET US OFF THIS FREAKING TREE!"

"Ok, ok, jeez..." Naruto tugged hard at a kunai and frowned. "It's not moving."

"Weakling..." Neji muttered.

"GAH! DON'T CALL ME A WEAKLING!!!" Naruto yelled at him. He pulled out all the kunais with monstrous force. "HA! CALL ME A WEAKLING NOW!"

"...infantile..."

"I'LL GET YOU NEJI! RASENGAN!" Naruto charged at Neji, a blue ball of chakra in his fist.

Neji simply stepped to one side. A tree behind him fell down.

"Baka." Neji sniffed, and walked off.

Tenten watched Neji go. _'Should I follow him? Nah...'_ She sprinted back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So Gai-sensei, what's our next plan?" Lee asked eagerly.

"Heeheehee, listen closely..."

They cackled evilly and rubbed their fingertips together. Master plotters have master plans!

* * *

Tenten followed Lee through Konoha. 

"Hey Lee, where exactly are we going?"

"YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN WE GET HERE, OH YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM OF KONOHA!"

"...I don't know you."

"HERE WE ARE!"

Tenten stared. "Boats? What, are you going to row me out onto the lake?"

"Well, I'll be going on Gai-sensei's boat. You can go with Neji!"

"...and where are Gai-sensei and Neji?"

"OH YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM, YOU MADE IT IN TIME!" A voice behind her yelled.

"Never mind..."

Tenten turned around and saw Gai-sensei with a very annoyed Neji standing next to him.

"This is a waste of time, I should be training. I already missed out a whole day yesterday." Neji muttered.

"Ah Neji Neji Neji!" Gai waggled a finger in front of Neji's face. "Sometimes we must take a break from training!"

"..."

"So, Lee has paid for the boats so lets GO!" Gai shoved Neji and Tenten into a boat. "We'll see you in two hours!" He pushed the boat away from the riverbank. "HAVE FUN!!!" He sang.

Neji sighed and picked up the oars. "This is so pointless..."

"Aw cmon Neji, it's a beautiful day! And we can train extra tomorrow!"

_'Yes! I'm with Neji on a romantic row out onto the lake!'_

"Hn." He kept rowing. _'Well...at least I'm with Tenten and not with Lee or Gai-sensei...'_

Tenten looked over the side and dipped her fingers into the clear water. "Hey Neji, have you ever done this before?"

"No, and I don't plan to do it again. The only reason I'm here is because I got dragged away from the training ground today by Gai-sensei."

Tenten giggled. "Isn't it a even a tiny bit fun?"

"It would be more fun if you rowed."

"No way! You're supposed to do that!"

"..."

* * *

"They're almost there..." Gai looked through a pair of binoculars at Neji and Tenten's boat. 

"Should I go yet?" Lee asked, poised at the side of the boat.

"One more minute...ok go!"

"Yosh!" Lee took a deep breath and dove into the water.

* * *

"Ooooh, look Neji! There's a cute little island over there!" Tenten pointed at a tiny island in the centre of the lake. "Lets get closer to it!" 

"Fine..." He rowed towards the island.

When they were a few metres away from the island, their boat started rocking.

"Whoa! What was that, a shark?!" Tenten peered over the edge.

"Tenten don't be ridiculous sharks don't swim in lakes."

"Well then how do you explain- AAAAAAAAH!"

She was cut off as their boat capsized. Neji came up to the surface, gasping for air. He looked round. Where was Tenten?

He took a deep breath and swam downwards into the water.

_'Where is she?' _Suddenly he saw her. She was sinking!

Neji immediately swam down and dragged her to the surface. She was unconscious.

"This is just perfect...I need to preform CPR...but where?"

Then he remembered the island. He swam towards it and tossed Tenten on the grassy bank. He knelt down next to her and gently tilted her head back to check for breathing.

Nothing.

He opened her mouth and pinched her nose. Then he put his mouth to hers and blew twice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her chest move a bit.

He lifted his head and began pushing down on her chest quickly.

He put his mouth to hers again.

* * *

_'What happened? What the- NEJI'S KISSING ME!!!' _Tenten shrieked while Neji's mouth was still glued to hers. 

"NEJI! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!" She yelled at him.

"CPR."

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"Tenten, out boat capsized and you weren't breathing so I did CPR."

_'Oh right...the boat...'_

"Oh ok...thanks then."

"...what did you think I was doing?"

"What? Oh...um...I dunno..." She blushed.

Neji smirked.

* * *

Lee surfaced next to Gai's boat, gasping for air. 

"GOOD JOB LEE! THAT WAS PERFECT!" Gai exclaimed as he helped Lee into the boat.

"THANK YOU, GAI-SENSEI! I WAS WORRIED THAT I HELD TENTEN DOWN TOO LONG!"

"IT WAS PERFECT, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They ran into the imaginary sunset and capsized their own boat.

* * *

_The next day..._

Tenten hid behind a tree and got two of her scrolls out._ 'Now I need to lure him into range...'_

Neji stood in the middle of the clearing, scanning the area with his Byakugan.

"Soushouryu!" He heard her cry.

_'Shit!' _

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" He yelled and started his spin. All the weapons were deflected.

Tenten smirked. She'd get him now.

"Souryuu Tensakai!"

As the dust cleared away, Tenten saw Neji lying on the floor.

"Neji!" Tenten ran forward to help him, but when she got there he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Dammit replication!"

"Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rukonjuu Yonshou!"

He hit all 64 of her tenketsu.

Tenten fell to her knees, coughing up blood.

"Sorry."

* * *

_In the trees..._

"Gai-sensei! Look what Neji did to Tenten!"

Gai gasped. "That is so cruel!"

"At least he apologized."

"Yes, like a true gentleman! Now he has to take her home so that Tenten's mother can tend to her!"

"But if her mother isn't home..."

"He shall have to tend to her himself!"

They exchanged evil glances and sprinted to Tenten's house.

* * *

"Tenten? Can you move?" 

"Nnnn..." She groaned.

Neji sighed. This was the first time he'd used that move on Tenten. Usually he practiced on Lee.

_'I can't just leave her here...I'll have to take her home.'_

He lifted her up and put her arms around his neck. Then he jumped up into the trees and ran back into the village.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Neji ran the doorbell again. _'This is just perfect...'_

Carefully balancing Tenten against his chest, he tried the door. It clicked open.

Inside he found a note.

**'Tenten, I've gone to help your sensei and Lee with something. I'll be back tonight. Mom."**

Neji sighed. He couldn't leave Tenten alone in her house.

"Better bring her to my place..."

He ran through the village to the Hyuuga compound. Many Hyuugas stared as they saw the Hyuuga genius carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

He placed her gently on his bed and watched her breathe. What was he supposed to do now?

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around.

"Where...where am I?"

"In my room." She heard a voice on her right say.

Tenten turned her head to see Neji sitting on a chair next to her.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"Tenten be quiet, you'll disturb the whole clan!" Neji hissed at her.

"Oh my God! You beat me up! And then I fell asleep and had a nightmare about you killing me and grinning evilly and then you turned into the grim reaper and-"

"Tenten..."

"Well it's true! I thought I was dying Neji! And then I wake up and the grim reaper is sitting next to me and I just freaked!"

"Clearly."

Tenten sat up and looked around curiously. This was the first time she had been in Neji's room.

"Your room's boring Neji."

"Thank you."

"It's all white! Except for the wooden floor. And the desk. And the wardrobe."

"Uh huh...well, since you're conscious again you can leave my boring room."

_'What? No, I want to stay!'_

"Actually I feel a bit woozy..."

"..."

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi looked up from his desk as he heard a scream echo around the compound. 

_'What is Neji doing to that girl...' _He wondered. he had seen Neji come into the compound carrying a strange girl.

_'I better go see what he's up to...he better not be raping her...'_

* * *

"Tenten, why are you looking through my clothes?" 

"Because you got my clothes all muddy and I need to change! I'm not walking back home like this!"

"..."

"This is stupid you only have your ugly white robes in here!"

"Ugly?"

"I mean...yeah, they're ugly."

"I wonder what the rest of the clan would say to that."

"Oh, this is ok!" Tenten pulled out Neji's shirt and shorts from his Genin days.

"You can't wear those. They are very special to me."

"Whatever Neji." Tenten took off her shirt.

Neji stared for a moment but came back to his senses.

"Tenten I said no! Give it back!" Neji tried taking the shirt from her but she held onto it. They rolled around the floor, scrabbling for the shirt.

"Neji, is something-WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

They looked up from the floor. Hiashi was standing in the doorway, looking furious.

Neji realized what this must look like. Tenten had taken off her shirt and they were rolling around on the floor.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji got up hastily and bowed.

"Neji. What were you doing to that poor girl?"

Tenten's eyes widened. Did Hiashi think...

"No, Hyuuga-sama. We were just fighting over Neji's shirt." She held it up for him to see.

He looked over at her.

"And you are?"

"Uh...Tenten. I'm Neji's team mate."

"I see. And your shirt is off because...?"

Tenten looked down and saw only her bra. She blushed furiously. She had forgotten about that.

"Um...I was changing and Neji tried taking the shirt so..."

Hiashi looked at the both of them. "I will get a maid to bring you a set of proper attire. You are invited to dinner this evening. It's always a pleasure to meet one of Neji's team mates."

He stalked out of the room.

"...you nearly got me stuck in the branch family again, Tenten."

"Sorry...you're uncle has an overactive imagination."

"..."

A maid knocked on the door. "Neji-sama? I have the clothes."

Neji walked over to the door, grabbed the clothes and slammed it.

He tossed the clothes to Tenten. "Bathroom." He pointed to a door a the other side of the room.

"Oh er...ok." Tenten walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

_Outside in the Hyuuga grounds..._

"Yes, Gai-sensei! Our plan has worked even better than expected!"

"Success! Now, what happened to Tenten's mother?"

"Oh uh...I think she still thinks we're in the bathroom."

"But that was over an hour ago!"

"..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink kimono and had done her hair up in a chignon.

_'I look great.'_ She grinned.

She opened the door and went outside. Neji looked at her.

"Nice."

Tenten blushed. Neji _never _complimented anyone. "Thanks."

Suddenly the sound of a gong rang throughout the compound.

"That's dinner. Lets go." Neji got up and held his arm out to Tenten.

Tenten took it and let him lead her into the dining room.

* * *

"Uh Neji...why is everyone staring at us?" She whispered nervously to him as they sat down. 

Neji didn't answer.

_'He must never take anyone to his house, let alone dinner.'_ She suddenly realized.

Tenten looked around. She saw Hinata at the other end of the table, sitting next to Hiashi and Hanabi. Hinata saw her and gave her a small smile.

Tenten relaxed a bit, despite everyone muttering and staring at her.

"So Tenten," said Hiashi conversationally. Tenten noticed that when he spoke, everyone else went quiet. "You are Neji's team mate, correct?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"And how do you like training with our Neji?"

"Oh yeah, it's great." She said, under the gaze of a whole room of white eyes. "Uh...it's really fun...but it's also serious! I mean, Neji never likes to miss out on training. Once I was really late, and he came to my house and went up to my room knocked my door down and I had just come out of the shower so it was...kinda weird..." She trailed off, realizing what she had just said.

The whole table was silent.

"Thanks a lot." Neji hissed in her ear.

"Sorry...I was nervous."

"Neji, I would like to speak to you later, if you don't mind." Hiashi said to Neji sternly.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji replied glumly. He gave Tenten a look. It said _'I hate you.'_

Tenten gulped.

Then the maids came in with the soup.

* * *

_Nearing the end of the meal..._

"This dessert is a specialty of our family, Tenten. I would like to know what you think of it." Hiashi smiled graciously at her.

"Oh er...ok." She dug her spoon into the weird grey ice cream in front of her and put it in her mouth.

"OH FUCK!!! OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST PUT IN MY MOUTH!" She shrieked at the horrible taste. Then she remembered where she was. "THIS IS SO...DELICIOUS! I LOVE IT!" She continued desperately. Carried away with her act, she put some more in her mouth with no idea what she was doing. "OH MY GO-YUM!!!"

Hiashi was looking at her like she was some kind of alien. The other Hyuugas stared at her.

Neji was shaking with the effort of trying not to laugh.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it." Neji managed to choke out.

"Oh fuck off." Tenten hissed back at him.

* * *

_Neji walking Tenten home..._

"I can't believe you let me put that shit in my mouth."

"...it's a Hyuuga specialty, Tenten."

"Do you give it to every guest that comes?"

"Yes..."

"I feel sorry for them..."

"At least they all don't swear and spray it all over the table."

"Hey! I didn't spray it over the table! I swallowed it." Tenten grimaced, the horrible taste still lingering in her mouth.

"You swore in front of Hiashi-sama."

"...yeah, will I ever get invited back again?"

"If you're very lucky."

"Grrr...hey anyway, what's Hiashi gonna-"

"You stepped in dog shit."

"What? EWWW!!! WHAT THE HELL!"

"...watch where you're going."

"AW SHIT! THESE ARE MY NEW SHOES! GOD..."

"Those shoes didn't look that good anyway," said Neji, trying to comfort her.

Tenten froze. "My shoes didn't look good?"

"No, they looked horrible. In fact, I'm glad they're ruined." Neji continued.

"WHY YOU HYUUGA NEJI! THESE COST ME A HUNDRED DOLLARS AND YOU DON'T LIKE THEM!" She screamed and tried to strangle him.

Neji jumped back alarmed, but Tenten followed him.

"NEJI YOU GET BACK HERE!"

He looked behind him and saw Tenten chasing him, arms outstretched and a manic glint in her eye.

"...I don't think so." He ran faster.

* * *

_Somewhere far, far away..._

"GAI-SENSEI! I HAVE A BRILLIANT PLAN!"

"AS I WOULD EXPECT FROM MY INTELLIGENT LEE! WHAT IS IT!"

"IT'S..." Lee whispered in Gai's ear.

"THAT IS A GENIUS PLAN, LEE!"

"THANK YOU, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"NOW I WOULD RUN OFF INTO THE SUSET WITH YOU, GAI-SENSEI, BUT ALAS, NIGHT HAS FALLEN!"

"AH, THAT IS TRUE! NO MATTER, WE SHALL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA INSTEAD!"

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!"

And they ran around Konoha...

* * *

_The next day..._

Tenten looked around the training ground.

_'That's weird...where's Neji? He's always here before me...' _Neji was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly she heard some rustling behind her. She turned around and saw Lee in the middle of sneaking up on her.

He froze when she saw him. Then his stupid smile came to his face.

"GOOD MORNING TENTEN! NICE WEATHER WE'RE HAVING, YES?"

"...I guess..."

"SO...WHAT ARE YOU UP TO THIS FINE MORNING?"

"Well, Neji's supposed to be here but I dunno where he is..." Tenten frowned.

"OH...UH...I HEARD THAT HOKAGE-SAMA WANTED TO SEE HIM TODAY, SO THAT MUST BE WHERE HE IS!" Lee said triumphantly, like he was a genius or something.

"Really? Oh ok...so, wanna train with me?"

"OF COURSE, YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! GET READY, I'M COMING!"

"WHAT! I'M NOT-" She was cut off as Lee hit her on the head and she fell unconscious.

* * *

"AH THERE YOU ARE, LEE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Gai exclaimed as Lee landed in front of him, Tenten over his shoulder. 

"GAI-SENSEI! TENTEN DISCOVERED ME AS I WAS SNEAKING UP ON HER! I SHALL DO 3000 PUSH UPS AS PUNISHMENT FOR MY CARELESSNESS!"

"THAT'S MY LEE! NOW LETS TAKE THEM TO THE HOTEL!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai and Lee disappeared into the trees, Tenten over lee's shoulders and Neji over Gai's.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Gai-sensei...you're paying for this room, right?" Lee asked nervously, looking around the huge five-star suite.

"Uh...of course I am, Lee!" Gai said, doing a nice guy pose. "Now, carefully place Neji on the bed. We don't want any bruises on our genius, do we?"

"No, Gai-sensei!" said Lee and gently 'placed' Neji on the bed.

"Ok, now you can throw Tenten on."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" and Lee threw Tenten onto the bed.

"Now, let us check the scene...strawberries, check, half bottle of champagne, check, half filled champange glasses, check, oysters, check, scented candles, check, victims, I mean, lovers on the bed, check."

"Something seems wrong, Gai-sensei..."

"Of course!" Gai put his fist in his hand. "I know! Now Lee, turn around and close your eyes tight..."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee obeyed.

Suddenly something bit and white landed on Lee's head. Puzzled, Lee picked it up and looked at it. His eyes widened in realization: Neji's robes.

"Gai-sensei! What are you doing!" Lee hissed.

"Just don't turn around, Lee!"

Something red flew his way. Lee picked it up and gasped. "Tenten's pants? Gai-sensei-"

"Ok done, lets go!" Gai grinned and pulled Lee out of the room.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Neji woke up, feeling a bit cold. And...bare?

_'Wait, where am I?' _He frowned, looking at the room around him. _'What's with all he aphrodisiacs?'_

Something next tim him moved. He turned. His eyes widened in shock. _'Is that...Tenten? But...her hair is down and...she's barely wearing anything...'_

A disturbing thought came to his mind. Tenten scantily dressed...champagne...bed...

Neji looked down at himself.

He was naked.

_'Shit.'_

Suddenly Tenten stretched and yawned.

_'Please don't wake up please don't wake up.' _Neji prayed silently.

"Mmmm...this smells good..." She burrowed her face into Neji's long hair lying on the pillow.

Her eyes opened. She pulled back and looked around her.

_'Huh? Where am I? What is Neji-OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!'_

Her eyes widened as she saw Neji. A little too much of Neji.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_**

"WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT AM I DOING HERE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Tenten calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?!! CALM DOWN!!! YOU SICK BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL-"

"TENTEN! I DON'T KNOW HOW WE GOT HERE! I JUST WOKE UP!" He roared in her face.

Tenten stopped mid-yell.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't know what happened. I woke up a few seconds before you did."

"Huh? Then..." Her eyes fell upon the half empty champagne glasses. "Oh God no..."

Neji followed her gaze. "Did we...?"

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I _DID IT_ WITH YOU AND I DON'T REMEMBER!" Tenten wailed.

Neji was silent. He did it with Tenten? And he was drunk?

"THE ONE TIME WITH NEJI...THE FIRST TIME_ EVER_...AND I DON'T REMEMBER! GOD HOW CRUEL IS THIS!" Tenten was still wailing.

"Tenten...could you...please...get dressed?"

She stopped and looked down at herself. Her bra was really lose for some reason and was hanging off her.

She blushed. "Shit. Ok."

She stood up. Then she sat back down again. Very quickly.

"Uh Neji...could you...avert your eyes? I'm not...wearing very much..."

"Of course." Neji said quickly and turned away.

Tenten got up and ran to the bathroom and locked it.

_'I cannot believe I don't remember! Neji!!! It was with Neji!!! God I hope I remember some day!!!'_ Tenten wailed inwardly, her leaning with her back against the door.

She looked around for clothes to change into.

_'Oh right...they're scattered around the hotel room...what the fuck am I gonna wear?'_

Suddenly she noticed a few bath robes hanging at the end of the tub.

_'Thank God...'_ She thought gratefully, slipping one on.

She unlocked the door and cautiously looked out. Neji was sitting on the bed, pulling his robes on. He looked up as she opened the door.

"Uh Tenten...you can...look for your clothes." He gestured around the room.

"Ok..." Tenten walked gingerly around the room, picking up her items of clothing. After she had picked them all up, she hurried back into the bathroom to put them on.

Neji sighed._ 'I can't believe I actually did it with Tenten...you'd think I could at least remember the good part...'_

Tenten came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"So um...I'll be leaving now and...you will be um...you'll go home...ok?" She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure..." Neji said distractedly, wracking his brain for any memory. But all that came to his mind were some perverted inmages that he got from Naruto's copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ok well...see ya, Neji."

"Bye." _'Ew no...Tenten wouldn't do it like _that

She went into the living room and out the door.

_'Wait a minute...do I have to pay for this room!!!' _He suddenly remembered.

"Wait, Tenten!"

* * *

_The next day..._

Neji angrily threw some more kunais into the tree. Last night he had been arrested by the hotel security because he didn't have enough money to pay for the room and they had to call Hiashi in. Then when they got home he had been interrogated about why he'd booked a suite and aphrodisiacs. Then he got a lecture about girls and sex. Then he got a lecture about money growing on trees and the perfect world and everyone being rich and people getting murdered in their homes.

To add to his anger, Tenten was late.

Neji made an angry growling noise in his throat.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WHY SO ANGRY TODAY!" Lee rushed into the clearing, eyes bright and stupid smile plastered across his face.

Neji didn't answer. Instead, he kept on throwing kunais.

"TSK TSK NEJI, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO RUDE! ONE MUST ALWAYS GREET THE OTHER!"

"Fuck off."

Lee gasped. "NEJI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOVE SUCH LANGUAGE! OH WOE BETIDE ME, MY ETERNAL RI-"

He was cut off as he had to dodge a kunai that was aimed at his throat. "WHAT THE HELL NEJI!"

"...above such language..."

"Hi Lee!" Tenten waved to him as she landed on the clearing.

"GOOD MORNING YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!"

"..."_ 'And me?' _

Tenten avoided looking at Neji.

"Hey so, Lee, wanna train with me today?"

"WAIT, TENTEN, YOU FORGOT TO GREET NEJI!"

"Oh right...hi Neji." Tenten gave him a small wave and quickly averted her gaze.

"So, wanna train?"

"DON'T YOU USUALLY TRAIN WITH NEJI?"

"Yeah, I just need some...change...'

"AH...ACTUALLY, GAI-SENSEI NEEDED ME FOR SOMETHING SO...HAPPY TRAINING!" He disappeared up into the trees.

_'Curse you...'_ Tenten thought angrily, growling.

"What's the matter Tenten? Too embarassed to even look at me?" He smirked at her.

_'Ok, I had my underwear on and he was totally naked. How can he be more relaxed than me?!!! This is unfair!!!' _

"No. I just wanted to try training with Lee."

"Uh huh...well, guess you'll have to settle with me now, won't you?"

"Yeah yeah..." She whipped around and threw five shuriken in his direction.

_'Dammit he dodged...'_

* * *

"GAI-SENSEI! IT SEEMS THAT THE LATEST PLAN HAS MADE THEM DRIFT FURTHER APART!" Lee sobbed. 

"OH NO! WE SHALL HAVE TO MAKE THEM CLOSE AGAIN!"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"LIKE THIS..." Gai whispered in the innocent boy's ear.

They cackled evilly and disappeared into the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Tenten opened the door to see Lee with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"AAAAAAH!" She slammed it on his face.

Someone knocked feebly on the door. She opened it again and saw Lee holding his face in his hands.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TENTEN! I AM WOUNDED, EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY!"

"...you were grinning evilly. It looked scary."

"WELL ANYWAY, LET US GO TO THE THEME PARK!"

"Theme park? What theme park?"

"KONOHA'S FAMOUS 'PARK OF LOVE' !!!"

"No way."

She slammed the door and leant on it. Dumb park...

Suddenly Tenten was thrown forward as Lee's foot made contact with her back through the door.

"HAHAHA! NOW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO-TENTEN, WHAT HAPPENED!"

Tentenw way lying face down on the floor, groaning. She got up.

"WHAT THE HELL LEE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She roared in his face.

"Uh...hehehe..." Lee was very scared by the look on Tenten's face. Very scared.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She chased him out of her house into Konoha. Of course, Lee was very fast and she had no chance of catching him. But she was so mad she forgot abt that.

_'This is the perfect chance to get her to the park!'_ Thought Lee evilly while running over the Yamanaka's flower display.

* * *

"OK TENTEN! WE'RE HERE!" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE HERE I'M GONNA-huh?" She looked around. There were fountains and roses and garden sculptures...

"YOU FUCKTARD! YOU BROUGHT ME TO THE PARK!"

"SH TENTEN! PEOPLE ARE STARING!"

"THEY'RE NOT STARING AT ME! THEY'RE STARING AT THE GUY WITH THE BAD HAIRCUT AND WEARING AN ALIEN COSTUME!"

"Tenten?" She whipped round and saw Neji standing next to guy.

"Oh uh...hi Neji...Gai-sensei..."

"GOOD AFTERNOON YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! NOW, NEJI AND I HAVE JUST GOT THE TICKETS SO HERE ARE YOURS! NOW HAVE FUN!"

"..."

"..."

Gai pushed them into the park.

* * *

"This is stupid. I should be training." 

"I should be killing Lee."

"We shouldn't be here."

"OOH CANDY!" Tenten ran over to the candy selling guy."NEJI! BUY ME CANDY!"

"..."

"NEJI!"

"Buy your own candy."

"I can't. Look." Tenten pointed to a sign.

**Welcome to Konoha's Park of Love! **

**As a rule, ladies aren't allowed to buy anything in this park. Instead, their lovers will pay for everything! (In case of homosexuality, please consult customer service for a pass) **

**Have a nice day!**

"I'm not your lover."

"But Neji...we-"

"Don't say it."

"WE HAD-"

"I'll buy you the candy." Neji shoved some bills in the candy guy's face and grabbed some candy. "Here."

"THANKS NEJI!"

* * *

"Where's the exit?" Neji growled angrily. 

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Wait, I see it. Follow me." He grabbed Tenten's wrist and led her through a crowd of people.

When they gt to the exit a woman smiled at them.

"Hello young lovers! Where is your exit card!"

"...exit card?"

"Yes! You go on a ride and you kiss and there will be a picture and that picture is your exit card! You can't spend a day in this park without kissing, can you?"

"Yes we can."

"Nuh uh uh! Now you two go back there and go on a ride!" She practically shoved them towards a boat ride. Neji and Tenten stumbled into the boat. "NOW REMEMBER! YOU DON'T GET OFF UNTIL YOU KISS!" The woman sang.

The pink boat entered a tunnel. There were fairy lights and aromatic roses and the trickling sound of water.

"Fuck this." Neji swore at all the beauty around him.

"What kinda park is this! We have to kiss or we can't get out?!"

"Seems that way."

"Fine. Kiss me."

Neji's eyes widened. "What?"

"Kiss me! Do you want to get out or not?!"

"Fine..."

Neji leaned into Tenten. Theirs eyes locked. A blush came to Tenten's cheeks.

He placed his lips on Tenten's then there was a big flash.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tenten shrieked.

The machine at the front of the boat printed out two copies of the picture.

"Here." Neji grabbed on and handed it to Tenten before taking one for himself.

"Grr...now where do we get off?"

Suddenly the boat sped up and Neji and Tenten were tossed to the end of the boat.

"OW! NEJI GET OFF ME!" Tenten shrieked as he landed on her.

"Ugh..." He got up, rubbing his head. "Sorry, Tenten."

The boat stopped abruptly and they were jerked foward.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Tenten, just grab the picture and lets get out of here."

"Yeah." Said Tenten furiously.

Neji presented the pictures to the woman at the exit.

"Aw! That's so cute! Now you can go on the exit of love!"

"Exit of love?" Tenten echoed.

"Yes! The traditional horse drawn carriage!" As the words left her mouth, an open blue carriage with a white horse came up. "Ta ta!"

Neji helped Tenten into the carriage then got in himself.

"This place is retarded."

"Stupid carriage! The horse stinks!"

"..."

"This is really romantic, isn't Neji?"

Neji smiled fondly at her sarcastic tone. "Very."

Tenten slumped back on her seat. She looked up at the sky.

"The sunset's cool." She commented.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah..." Tenten absent-mindedly put an arm around Neji. "I like sunsets."

"Me too." Neji placed his hand on Tenten's. She looked at it silently. Neji closed his hand around hers, watching her.

He leaned in and whispered in Tenten's ear. "But I like you more than any sunset."

Tenten blushed and looked away, her hand still in Neji's. She turned back to him, a small smile on her lips.

Neji returned the smile and took Tenten's other hand. Tenten leaned in unconsciously and their lips met.

"Exit of love..." She heard Neji murmur, his lips against hers and she stifled a giggle.

"Oi you lovebirds." The driver turned towards them. "We're here now, that'll be 20 dollars."

"Here." Neji handed over the money and helped Tenten off the carriage. He took her hands in his and walked her home.

* * *

"Gai-sensei! Did you see that! It was so beautiful!"

"Our plan has worked!"

"Our plans!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And they ran off into the beautiful sunset.

* * *

**The end, thanks for reading**!


End file.
